


Slate

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Skyfall, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: It all just looksgrey.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 2 prompt: Slate.

Q’s first overwhelming impression is grey. Despite himself, he’d fallen asleep as James drove them north. When he’d closed his eyes, it had been a relatively bright morning south of Northampton. When he opened them, it was a dim, not to say dark, grey something somewhere in the middle of Scotland. For a bewildering minute, he can’t tell where the boundary between sky and land is: the low clouds, the heath, the rough track in front of them, it all just looks _grey._

As Q blinks himself awake and tries to push himself upright in the seat and check his hair and make sure he hasn’t been drooling onto his coat collar without _looking_ like this is what he’s doing, James pulls the car past two broken-down stone pillars and into what was once a carefully kept gravel drive and now looks a little like a badly trimmed verge. James brings the car to a slow halt and turns off the engine. 

There’s a moment of pure silence: all Q can hear is the metal of the engine starting to cool and the absolute quiet of the outside world.

James clears his throat and taps his fingers quickly on the steering wheel. ‘Well.’ 

Q looks over at him and it occurs to him, not for the first time since this trip had been mooted a few months ago, that James is nervous.

James works his jaw a few times, as though he’s going to speak, but no words come out. 

‘Well,’ Q echoes, and reaches over, sliding their fingers firmly together. ‘What do you want to show me first?’ 


End file.
